The Legend of Zelda: Fountain of Dreams
by zorrodude84
Summary: Taking place after The Wind Waker, this is the tale of a new adventure in the new land of Daphnes.
1. Chapter 1

The sun always shone brightly over the realm of Daphnes, a beautiful land blessed with jovial forests, mighty rivers, babbling brooks, majestic mountains, and rolling plains of rich green grass.  The centerpiece of this land was a deep blue lake of the purest water, named Lake Hyrule.  In the center of this lake stood an island, which functioned as the base for a grand castle; this castle showcased strong turrets, the tops of which displayed bold banners of royal purple adorned with a crest of three golden triangles.  This was the home of the royal family of Daphnes, descendants of the heroes who discovered the land.

Deep within one of Dapnes' largest forests, there lived a simple woodcutter and his fourteen-year-old nephew.  The boy had been orphaned as an infant, when his parents suddenly and mysteriously vanished.  The strangest feature of the boy, though, was a birthmark on the boy's left hand, that of a single golden triangle.  All who knew the boy believed that his fate would be special, but his uncle thought that he was too carefree to amount to much.  However, the boy's parents must have sensed that he would grow to accomplish great deeds, as they named him Link, after the great hero of legend.

Link led a carefree life, spending most of his time running through the forest, swimming, or just sitting under a tree, playing a tune on his hand-made ocarina.  In fact, on this particular day he was doing just that, playing a soft, slow song called Zelda's Lullaby, which was taught to him by his uncle.  A rabbit was napping by his feet, and his shoulders were serving as a perch for various birds and small rodents.

Link was a handsome boy, according to many girls who knew him, even if he was a little clumsy.  He had a muscular figure, but he wasn't too bulky; in fact, he was quite nimble when he wanted to be.  His slender face showcased a pair of deep blue eyes, framed by fair shoulder-length blonde hair from which extended two perfectly pointed ears.  Living in the forest, he usually dressed in colors that matched the trees; on this day, he was wearing buckskin pants, soft leather boots, an unlaced green vest, and a long green hat with no brim.  Sweat trickled down his bare chest, owing to the fact that this was the first day of summer.  It was also another very important day: Link's birthday.

Soon, Link's song was interrupted by a man's voice, yelling, "Link, it's ready!  Hurry back to the cabin!"  Link jumped up, much to the displeasure of the forest animals, and started running towards the cabin.  However, after only a few yards, he thought he heard a noise through the trees.  He stopped, trying to hear it again, and sure enough, he heard the sound coming his way: the sound of hoof beats.  He hid behind a tree, watching through the forest for a horse; and when it came, Link's heart nearly skipped a beat.  Atop the pure white horse now approaching, sat the most beautiful girl Link had seen.  Her slim figure was adorned with plain riding clothes, her chest having as if she were exhausted from a long flight.  Her long blonde hair was braided in a ponytail, which trailed down to the horse's own tail.  She had a lovely slender face, with high cheekbones, a thin little nose, full lips, and green eyes that sparkled like rupees.  Her long slender fingers were wrapped around the horse's reins; curiously, she was wearing gloves with no fingers.

This fair maiden enchanted Link; he did not even realize that he had stepped out of hiding.  Only when she spoke directly to him did he seem to awaken, as though from a trance.

"Hail, young lad," she said, her voice sounding like water being poured into a crystal bowl.  "Can you kindly lead me to shelter?  My horse is tired, as I have traveled fast and far this past day."

Link, realizing that this angel was speaking to him, suddenly felt his cheeks flush and his legs go rubbery.  Thinking that he must look foolish, just standing there with his mouth slightly open, he decided to reply; however, this only made matters worse.  Between an avalanche of "um"-s and "er"-s, the only words he managed were, "You...me...home."  When the worst was over, he felt very angry with himself for acting so much like an idiot.

The girl, however, looked sympathetic.  She dismounted her horse, walked over, and put her arm around Link's shoulder.  Softly, consolingly, she spoke, "I am sorry, I did not realize that you had trouble speaking.  Please do not be angry at yourself for trying."

Instead of comforting Link, though, this comment pushed him over the edge.  No longer did he care how beautiful the girl was, or even who she was; all that he knew was that he had just been insulted, and that he was not going to just let it go.  His temper rising, he stood up and pushed her away, yelling, "I am not a common fool!  I was only flustered!"

A little taken aback, the girl stood up, shielding herself with her hands.  "I am s‑sorry," she said.  It was her turned to be embarrassed.  Managing a weak smile and a nervous laugh, she said, "I-it was only in jest, I swear."

This seemed to calm Link, as his breath slowed and the anger faded from his face.  After a few minutes, he said in a controlled voice, "I'm sorry if I scared you.  Listen what I was trying to say earlier was that if you wanted, you could come with me to my home."  He blushed, and then quickly added, "Only if you want to, that is."

"Gladly," replied the girl, regaining her composure.  "The afternoon is waning, and I am afraid that I am growing hungry.  Lead on, then."

The girl grabbed the horse's reins to lead it, and Link led them through the forest.  Halfway to the cabin, though, the girl spoke.

"I am sorry," she said, "but I do not know your name."

"Oh, it's Link," he replied.  "And you?"

"It is not important," the girl replied.  However, her face seemed to contradict this, as it had turned to a light shade of red.

"Well," said Link, "if you want me to guess, I'll play along.  So let's see, you're probably the daughter of one of those stuck-up nobles."  The girl's face froze in a look of shock, and Link, mocking her earlier actions, added, "It was only in jest, I swear!"

"Point taken," she said laughing.  "But really, is it that obvious?"

"Well," said Link, "let's just say that you're quite an extraordinary lady.  But let's get back to the business at hand.  What's your name?"

"Well, if you must know," replied the girl, "my name is Lucinda.  My father is, as you rather rudely pointed out, a noble, but he is obscure, even in our own land."  However, as she said this, her heart was racing and a bead of sweat was forming on her forehead.  Luckily, Link didn't seem to notice this.

"Hmm, Lucinda," he said, contemplating the name.  "Do you mind if I call you Lucy?"  When she gave him a reproachful look, he turned back to the path.  "Well," he said, "we're almost there."

In fact, as they stepped into a clearing, the cabin came into view.  Link's home was a rustic cottage with a thatched roof, small windows with plain shutters, and a sturdy oak door upon which was carved a design of three triangles, positioned to form a larger triangle.  A garden lay on one side of the cabin, and a creek flowed alongside it.  A weather-beaten sign near the front door read, "Friends Welcome, Enemies Beware."  On this day, a banner was stretched above the door, displaying the message, "Happy 15th Birthday, Link!"

"Today is your birthday?" asked Lucinda, surprised.  "Funny, I have a friend whose birthday is today."

"That's strange," said Link, lost in thought.  Suddenly, though, he snapped back to reality.  "Oh," he said "there's my Uncle Harold in the doorway now."  After saying this, Link waved.

Harold was a brawny man, as his job required great physical effort.  He had a great mane of shoulder-length gold hair and a full beard to match.  This, along with his shining hazel eyes, gave Harold a fierce look, and he was known as "The Lion" in all of the nearby pubs.  However, he always softened around Link, and the two always got along as well as father and son.

"Ah, the birthday boy finally arrives!" Harold shouted, his voice roaring like that of a lion.  "Ready to become a man, then?  Oh, who is this?" he asked, noticing Lucinda standing behind Link.

"Oh, this is Lucinda, a weary traveler to whom I promised food and shelter," said Link.  "Lucinda, this is my Uncle Harold, my guardian."

"It is a pleasure to meet you," Lucinda said sincerely, holding out her hand.

"The pleasure is mine," replied Harold, kissing the back of her outstretched hand.  "As the sign says, all friends are welcome, if friend you be.  You're lucky, too.  You arrived just in time for the party!  But please, let's get inside before it gets much darker.  You can tie your horse up by the stream if you like, miss."

Lucinda did so, and then the three of them entered the cabin.  The interior consisted of only a single room, but it seemed to be functioning well.  Along one wall hung two hammocks, over which were shelves stacked with clothes and personal belongings.  Another wall provided a tub for water, a sink, cupboards, and a small pantry cabinet.  The far wall displayed the focal point of the room, a roaring stone fireplace.  On one side of the fireplace sat a tinder box, and on the other side sat an equipment chest.  Hung above this was a large wood-axe.  On the mantle, a short sword was displayed on a stand.  Upon the hilt was the crest of the royal family.  In the center of the room stood a small table and two chairs.  The wooden floor was mostly bare, except for a rug in front of the fireplace made from the skin of a white wolfos.  A large iron pot was hanging over the fire.

"It's not much," said Link, "but it's comfortable."

"I find it quite charming," replied Lucinda.  "Much more so than my father's drafty old cas…manor,"  she said, quickly correcting herself.

Harold raised an eyebrow, but busied himself with retrieving dishes.  Once the table was set, he went over to the fireplace and lifted the lid on the pot.  "I made your favorite, Link," he said, "rabbit stew.  I hope that's okay with you, miss?" he asked.

"It smells wonderful," she replied, smiling.

And so they ate, enjoying the stew until they were satisfied.  Once everyone was finished, Harold rose from the chest, which he was using as a seat, and walked over to the pantry cabinet, opening it.

"Now, I have a little surprise for you," said Harold, beaming.

He reached into the cabinet and pulled out a beautiful frosted birthday cake, much to the delight of the other two diners.  After the meal ended, the three of them celebrated Link's birthday with songs and games.  At one point, Link played a fast song on his Ocarina, and Lucinda tried to dance to the ever-quickening pace.  At another point, Harold told some funny tales that he had heard in the local tavern.  Soon, they grew tired, and they fell asleep almost as soon as they lay down, Harold sleeping on the wolfos rug in front of the smoldering fire.


	2. Chapter 2

"Link," said a voice in his dream, "you are in great danger.  Everything is not as it seems.  A great evil is yearning to return to the world of the living, and only you can put a stop to his revival."

"Wait!" said Link, though he couldn't tell whether it was his mouth or his mind that was speaking.  "Who are you?  What do you want with me?"

"Hurry to the fairy fountain in Karak," the voice replied.  "Many questions will be answered there."

~.~.~.~.~

Link awoke to the sound of a scream, coming from outside the cabin.  He jumped out of his hammock, quickly dressed in the clothes he wore the previous day, and rushed to the window.  The scene in the side yard was shocking.  Lucinda was being restrained by a moblin, a great pig-like hominid armed with a long ashen spear.  Lucinda's mouth was covered, and a look of terror was in her eyes, letting Link know that the scream was hers.  Harold was standing in a fighting stance a few feet away, his double-bladed axe in hand.

Without really thinking, Link ran to the fireplace, grabbed the sword displayed on the mantle, and ran out the front door.  As he stepped outside, his uncle flew across the yard and into a tree, knocking him unconscious.  Lucinda was lying on the ground a few feet away, looking as though she had fainted.  Link turned his head to see the moblin standing bow-legged, holding its spear in both hands across its chest, a look of rage painted across its face.

Without warning, the beast charged towards Link, intent on impaling him on the end of the spear.  With agility he didn't know he had, Link rolled to the side, cleanly dodging the monster.  The moblin stopped, looking around stupidly for its lost prey.  Link saw his chance and slashed at the confused monster, causing it to scream in pain.  Crazed with pain and anger, the moblin turned around and thrust its spear at Link.  Luckily, its aim was a little off, and Link, dodging the point, grabbed the shaft and did a backflip, pulling the spear from the moblin's grasp.  

Now unarmed, the monster decided to test its strength, and it began to charge towards Link.  Just as the creature was about to slam into his target, though, Link dropped the spear, leaped into the air, and bringing the sword beneath his feet, planted it into the back of the moblin's neck.  He then quickly jumped off of the monster's back and, pulling the sword with him, landed a few feet away from the moblin.  By that time, the monster had fallen forward onto the ground, and it vanished in a puff of violet smoke.

Link watched the spot where the beast fell for a few seconds, but his attention was quickly drawn to his left hand.  Amazingly, his birthmark was glowing, as was the design on the hilt of the sword.  Most surprising of all, though, was the fact that a symbol exactly like Link's birthmark was glowing on Lucinda's left hand, even through her glove.  'What could this mean?' Link wondered.  However, his thoughts were interrupted as Lucinda and Harold began to stir.

When she realized that her birthmark was glowing, Lucinda immediately gasped.  She was comforted a little, though, when she realized that Link also bore a shining birthmark.  'At least he won't suspect my true identity,' she thought of Link.

Harold, though, was a little more concerned.  "Both of you need to leave immediately," he said quickly.  "It is no longer safe here.  There is a fairy queen living in the nearby town of Karak.  I suggest you go there and seek her advice."

Pondering over the second mention of the fairy that day, Link absent-mindedly grabbed Lucinda's outstretched hand.  Pulling her up, he quickly led her into the forest.  She was the first to speak.

"It seems that we share the same birthmark," she said cautiously, not wanting to reveal too much.  "Odd, how they were glowing just a few minutes ago."

Link was about to reply, when he was interrupted by hoof beats.  Lucinda's horse had found them, and his saddlebags were filled with bread and salted meat.  "A gift from my uncle, it seems," said Link.

"How kind of him," replied Lucinda, glad that the conversation had turned away from the morning's events.  "By the way, how long will it take to reach this town?" she asked.

"It will probably take a day and a half, traveling on foot,"  Link replied.  "Do you think you're up to it?"

"I will try my best," she replied, though she knew that her body was not used to such hardship.

The day passed slowly for the two travelers, but the weather was fair.  A couple of hours after the sun reached its zenith, they decided to take lunch beside a shallow brook.  After eating, they both removed their boots and sat beside the stream, letting the cool water run over their tired feet.  After a few peaceful moments, Link decided to start a conversation.

"So, Lucinda, what's it like being nobility?" he asked.  "Probably a lot more exciting than the life of a woodcutter, I would guess."

"You would be surprised," she said simply.  "My life was nothing more than boring, sophisticated balls, lessons on being ladylike, and an assortment of boring, stuck‑up adults."  She nearly spat out the last few words.  "Actually, I was rather charmed by your uncle's little cabin, and if given the choice, I would rather live there than my father's mansion," she finished.  But in her thoughts, she added, 'I do miss the castle, though, and father most of all."

Link countered her almost immediately.  "What you saw was a day of celebration," he said.  "Usually, I'm up at dawn, chopping firewood or keeping house all day."

Unexpectedly, she laughed.

"What's so funny about that?" Link asked, his hands on his hips.

"I just imagined you wearing an apron!" she said, giggling.

Link thought about that for a minute, and then started to laugh as he imagined himself pushing a broom and wearing a white apron embroidered with pink flowers.  He looked over at Lucinda, and she was smiling a sweet, honest smile.  Suddenly, Link realized that he cared about her, and it almost felt like love at first sight.

"Lucinda," Link asked, "do you believe in destiny?  I mean, I saw your birthmark earlier, exactly like my own.  It looks like we were meant to be together."

"Yes," she replied, lost in thought, "it does seem that our fates are intertwined."

Suddenly, compulsively, Link reached behind Lucinda's head and kissed her, a long, passionate kiss.  To his surprise, she didn't resist.

~.~.~.~.~

They traveled for the rest of the afternoon, Lucinda riding sidesaddle on the horse and Link leading it.  They slept that night in a flowered clearing full of dancing fireflies and the occasional stray fairy.

Link had a strange dream that night.  He dreamt that he was fighting through a horde of skeletons, smashing their bones with a shining sword.  Suddenly, the skeletons vanished, and in the shadows, Link saw a pair of glowing hazel eyes.  As if on cue, the owner of the eyes  leaped out at Link, a gigantic lion.  Just as it was about to tackle Link, though, the lion faded into nothingness, the dream melting into senselessness.

Lucinda's dream that night made a little more sense.  It was a memory of her last night in the castle, but she felt detached, as if she were a disembodied spirit watching from above.  Her body was sleeping peacefully in her bed below, when suddenly crashes could be heard coming from the Great Hall.  Lucinda woke immediately, creeping to the door and opening it a crack.  Peeking out, she saw the ugly pig creatures sneaking into her parents' bedroom.  A moment later, she heard first her father's and then her mother's scream.

Trying not to cry out, Lucinda quickly dressed in her riding clothes, pulling on the gloves to hide her birthmark.  Stealthily, she climbed into her dumbwaiter and pulled herself down into the kitchen.  Her nanny was there, the old woman who always wore the thick red hooded cloak.  She led Lucinda out into the stables, telling the child to be brave, though she herself was crying.  Lucinda was crying as well, little rivulets streaming down her cheeks.  She climbed atop her pure white horse, and before she left, her nanny instructed her to head into the forest, where a knight loyal to the family resided.

After that, Lucinda dreamt of nothing else that night.

~.~.~.~.~

The next morning was beautiful, just as the past few mornings had been.  Link and Lucinda awoke to the music of songbirds twittering in the trees.  After a quick breakfast, they once again embarked on their journey.

The path was much easier that day, owing to the fact that the forest gradually thinned as they drew nearer to the town.  Around midday, they reached the town's border.  Karak was a small market town, with a bazaar lining the main street.  Behind the booths, many small houses were built, most about the size of Harold's cabin.  The street was filled with citizens, shopping for their daily supplies or practicing their respective crafts.  A temple stood at the end of the road, though it looked as though it had been neglected for a long time.

Link and Lucinda walked toward the temple, trying to drown out the yelling.  However, Link stopped suddenly to read a flyer posted on a wall.  It read:

"King of Daphnes Murdered!  King Gregory Hyrule II and his queen Priscilla were murdered three nights ago as they were sleeping.  The assailants, which, according to a castle guard, were moblins, appeared out of seemingly thin air, crept into the royal bedroom, and slit the king's and queen's throats.  However, Princess Zelda escaped from the castle, and her whereabouts are unknown."

"This is terrible!" Link exclaimed.  "The king and queen murdered in bed!  I do hope the princess is all right."

"I'm sure she is," Lucinda remarked mysteriously.

Link shook his head, then continued to lead Lucinda towards the temple.  They entered and found themselves in a long hall, candles flickering along the walls.  A tranquil pool of lay at the far end of the hall, the crest of the royal family engraved in the floor near the water's edge.  Link and Lucinda walked to this spot and stood there, puzzling over the marking.  Finally, Lucinda spoke.

"Tales say that fairies enjoy listening to music," she said.  "Perhaps you should play your ocarina."

Link pulled out his ocarina and played Zelda's Lullaby.  As the last notes faded into the air, the water started to ripple.  Before Link's and Lucinda's eyes, a woman with white wings shimmered into existence above the pool.  Her hair was silky and was the color of ripened wheat, and her white gown trailed to the ankles of her bare feet.

"Link," spoke the fairy, "I have called for you because a great evil is once again reawakening.  Look at your sword hilt.  The design that you see there is of an artifact called the Triforce, and this artifact can grant the wishes of any man who touches it.  The evil spirit desires this artifact above all else.  Link, you must not let him have it!"

Confused, Link asked, "How can I do such a thing?"

Unperturbed, the fairy answered, "You must search for the Fountain of Dreams.  It is guarded by a great stone door, and the Three Pendants are required to open the door.  Only from the fountain can you retrieve the Blade of Evil's Bane, the only weapon that can harm the evil spirit."

"This sounds like nothing more than a fairy tale!" Lucinda exclaimed incredulously.

"Young Lady," the fairy said sternly, "I am a fairy, and my tales should not be taken lightly.  Link will discover your secret soon enough, as you will be accompanying him.  You have a critical part to play in this quest, as well."

Turning back to Link, the fairy continued.  "The first pendant is hidden beneath this very town," she explained.  "Only one house in town has red shutters on its windows.  Enter this house.  The man inside will say, "Darkness is gathering across the land."  To this you must reply, "When light fails, nothing can escape the shadows."  Once you say this, the man will lead you towards your goal."  She looked Link up and down, and frowning, said, "The place where he will lead you is cold and dark.  I suggest you buy some supplies."  At this, she handed him a wallet filled with rupees.  "Farewell, Link," she said.  "May the way of the Hero lead to the Triforce!"  And with that, she was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

"It doesn't look too bad," Lucinda said.

"It's a dress!" Link exclaimed, referring to his new clothing.

"No, it's a tunic, and it will give you better protection in battle," Lucinda said matter-of-factly.

"I don't care, it feels like a dress," Link said, crossing his arms.

He was wearing a green tunic over a white shirt, a new leather belt and baldric, white tights, his boots, and of course, his green pointed hat.  His sword was stored in the baldric's sheath, and his ocarina was stored in one of the tunic's many pockets.

"Well, you'll have to get used to it," Lucinda stated simply.

Link paid the tailor, grumbling, and he and Lucinda left the shop.  Besides the outfit that Link now wore, they had bought a fur-lined coat for Lucinda, a couple of empty bottles, a small shield, and a supposedly "magic" lantern.

The two of them now walked along the busy street, searching for the house with red shutters.  Soon enough, they had found it along a back street.  It seemed like nothing more than an earth-brick hut, it' red shutters hanging off of their hinges at unnatural angles.  The door was standing open a crack, and, nodding at each other, the two entered.

The interior of the house was dank and musty.  It was also very dark, as the small windows admitted very little light.  Link and Lucinda entered slowly into the single room, a feeling of dread growing in each of their stomachs.  Suddenly, the door and the shutters slammed shut, engulfing the two in total darkness.  However, a fire had begun to burn in the fireplace before them, and a man in a blue robe was slowly approaching them.

He was a tall man, though his true size, as well as his face, was disguised by the robe.  The robe itself was embroidered across the chest with a red eye surrounded by ritual markings.  The man carried only a curved staff, much like a shepherd's crook.

"Darkness is gathering across the land," the man said, his voice mysterious and creepy.

"W-when light fails, nothing can escape the shadows," Link replied, his voice shaking slightly.

"Do you fear me?" the man asked in a more comforting voice.  "Do not fear, for I am here to help you.  My name is Byrna, and I am a sage of the Sheikah Tribe.  Come, I will lead you to the temple."

As he said this, the fire went out and the fireplace split in two, revealing a passageway leading downward.  Link lit his lantern, and he and Lucinda followed the wizard, who was beckoning them forward.

Byrna removed his hood, revealing his face to them.  Medium-length platinum hair covered his scalp, and a thick platinum beard and mustache grew upon his face.  His face was thin and sunken, but intelligent grey eyes shone brightly from their sockets.

"The Sheikah have survived for thousands of years in this world," he told Link and Lucinda as they traveled deeper into the cool, moist caves.  "We left Hyrule, the land of your ancestors, when the King of Darkness entered into that realm.  However, one of our followers stayed behind to fight him.  She was a sage of the Triforce, one of those who allied themselves with the Hero of Time in order to imprison the Dark King."

"Is this Dark King the one who now threatens our land?" Lucinda asked.

"Sadly, I'm afraid this is so," Byrna replied, a melancholy tone in his voice.  "The Sages of the Triforce banished the King of Evil to the Void between realms, but he was able to escape.  Fortunately, a young boy named Link, who is referred to as the Hero of Winds, used the Master Sword to seal the Dark King in stone."

"You said that the Dark King was banished to the Void between realms," Link replied.  "Do you mean to say that there are realms other than our own world?"

"There is one realm that is connected to this world," Byrna stated, "and that is the Sacred Realm.  The Book of Mudora speaks of it: 'In a realm beyond sight, the sky shines gold, not blue.  There, the Triforce's might makes mortal dreams come true.'  This realm is the resting place of the Triforce, an artifact said to hold the essence of the gods."

"Yes, the Great Fairy mentioned the Triforce," Lucinda said thoughtfully.  "I was wondering..."

But what she was wondering, they never found out.  At that moment, a warrior wearing a skin-tight suit and mask of jet appeared in a flash of blinding white light.  He brandished a long white whip as his only weapon.  Lucinda stepped back instinctively, but Link was ready, his sword gripped tightly in his left hand.

The two warriors danced in a circle, sizing the other up and measuring their own chances.  Then, without warning, the fighter in black cracked the whip, missing Link's left ear by only inches.  He then swung the whip in a low circle, intending to wrap up Link's legs.  However, Link leapt over the whip, aiming his sword in a deadly arc towards the warriors head.  The warrior rolled to the side, cracking the whip once more at Link.  However, Link was too quick, and the whip hit only the rock wall.

Now, Link was on the offensive.  He sliced at the warrior, who narrowly missed the shining blade.  Link continued to hack and slash, coming closer to the mark each time.  Then, the warrior did something unexpected: he surrendered.

"Who are you?" Link asked the warrior in black.

"It does not matter who I am," replied the warrior, "but it is who you are that is important."

"I don't understand," Link replied.

"Your birthmark is proof of your heritage, and of your destiny," the warrior stated.  "I was sent to test you, to see if you were truly the hero we have been waiting for.  I was also sent to give you this."

With that, he coiled the whip and handed it to Link.

"This is an ancient weapon of the Sheikah, rumored to have been used by the Hero Sheik," the warrior explained.  "It has magical properties associated with it.  If you wrap it around an object, the whip will not unwrap until you will it to.  Also, if the whip is cracked, anything which the tip touches will be weakened substantially."  Dramatically, he punched the wall where the tip of the whip had touched it.  The stone shattered, leaving a small crater in the wall.  "Use it wisely," he concluded, and with a flash of flames, he was gone.

"Hurry on," Byrna urged, "we have almost reached our destination."  With that, Link packed away the whip, and the three of them continued on.

After several minutes, they reached a great wall of stone, broad oaken doors spanning the only opening.  Off to the side, a tunnel led further downward.

"The Halls of Valhalla," Byrna stated, a mystical tone in his voice.  " Here lie the bones of legendary warriors, long gone.  Of late, evil spirits have invaded the tombs, reanimating those same dead bones."  Here, he paused.  "Link," he continued, "the first pendant resides in the Hall of Kings.  You must accomplish this task on your own.  The lady and I will wait for you in the Sheikah City, which you will find at the end of this tunnel.  Hurry, Link, for I fear that the Great Evil will soon be reawakened.  Remember, you are our only hope."

Link turned and faced the doors of Valhalla.  Summoning all of his courage, he opened the doors and stepped into the great hall.  The door closed loudly behind him.

Link was immediately taken aback by the grandness of the hall.  Everything was gilded, including the thick pillars, the five doorways, and the high ceiling.  Only the marble floor, streaked with azure, was devoid of golden hues.  At the end of the hall stood the greatest of the five doors, a terrible, jewel encrusted lock stretching across it.  Of the remaining four doors, only one was unlocked.  Seeing no alternative, Link entered this unlocked door, the nearest one on the right.

The adjoining room was completely dark, save for the light emanating from Link's lantern.  Hoping to find a torch to light, Link searched along the walls.  Instead of finding torches, though, he discovered a small trough running along the wall, filled with a rivulet of liquid.  Link brought the lantern closer to investigate.  Without warning, a small flame leapt from the lantern, igniting the liquid, which was in fact lamp oil.  What the flames revealed was bone-chilling.

Link was in a sepulcher filled with stone sarcophagi.  Rat droppings lined the barrier between the floor and the wall, and the stone floor was stained with blood and urine.  Bones were hanging out of some of the stone caskets, some of them riddled with tooth marks.

In the center of the room sat a large oak treasure chest.  Link opened this, discovering a map of the dungeon.  Link the entered the door at the other end of the room.  This lead to a very small chamber, in which the only decorum was a small treasure chest sitting on a pedestal.  Inside the chest was a small silver key, along with a note that read: "This key can open any locked door in the hall, but can only be used once.  It cannot open the master lock."

Link stored the key in one of his pockets, then exited the small room.  He crossed the tomb and tried the door, but it would not open.  Suddenly, Link heard the sound of stone rubbing on stone, and, turning around, he saw the cause: the skeletons were rising from their graves.

Although the blood had frozen in his veins, Link readied his sword and shield.  Only five of the skeletons had arisen as Stalfos, or bone-warriors.  With a leaping slice, Link quickly dispatched his undead adversaries.  When the last bone fell, Link heard a loud click, and, turning around, he saw that the door to the Gilded Hall had opened.

The first thing that Link noticed was that the hall was now lighted, thanks to the channel of lamp oil he had lighted.  Link quickly crossed the hall, unlocking the door immediately across from the one he had just exited.  This door opened onto a long, narrow hall, but boulders blocked the path ahead.  A small chest sat in the middle of the hall, and Link opened this, finding a small key.

Seeing nothing else to do at the time, Link left the narrow hall and unlocked the door on his left.  Entering the door, he found himself in another narrow hall.  This one was lined with Beamos, which are statues that shoot laser beams from their eyes.  Feeling that he had reached a dead end, Link examined his end of the hall.  Spying a discoloration on the right wall, Link had an idea.  Taking out his whip, Link struck the discolored patch.  Hitting the weakened wall with the butt of his sword, he discovered a switch behind the rubble.  He pressed this, and the Beamos immediately shut their eyes, clearing the hall of beams.  Seeing his chance, Link quickly crossed the hall and entered the far door.

He found himself on a cliff, overlooking a deep chasm.  On the other side stood another cliff, with a door leading to the next room.  The remnants of a wooden rope bridge hung down the side of the far cliff, and Link knew there was no crossing that way.  Before he lost all hope, though, he noticed a tree root hanging from the ceiling of the cave, forming a sort of loop.  Remembering what the Sheikah warrior had told him, Link took out his whip and flung it, wrapping the end around the tree root.  Then he jumped, swinging across the chasm.  When he reached the other side, he snapped the whip, unwrapping it from the tree root.  Coiling this, Link noticed a small chest on the ground, and he quickly pocketed the small key it held.  Then he entered the nearby door.

What he found was a seemingly empty room, with no apparent exit except for the door which he had just passed through.  Link made to exit through that very door, when suddenly, bars shot up through the floor, blocking the portal.  Only then did Link notice the sound of liquid dripping from the ceiling.  Turning around, he found himself facing a giant ChuChu, a gelatinous blob.

Link slashed at the giant ChuChu, causing it to squeak in pain.  The ChuChu quivered, but it was not yet defeated.  With a loud cry, the blob hardened its outer layer.  Link tried another slash, but to no avail; the blade merely glanced off.  Seeing its chance, the ChuChu reeled back and smacked Link on the forehead, causing him considerable pain.  But Link was not stalled for long.  Quickly, he pulled out his whip, cracking it at the blob.  The ChuChu quivered, and, seeing his opportunity, Link defeated the monster with a leaping chop.

Now, living in the forest has its benefits.  Link learned at a young age that the jelly of a ChuChu has healing properties.  With this knowledge, Link quickly healed his wound, and then stored some more of the jelly in one of his empty bottles.  Soon, however, he noticed something far more appealing.  A giant treasure chest had magically appeared in the center of the room.  Scrambling over to this, Link opened it to find a leather bag filled with bombs and a small box holding two pieces of flint.

Link turned to exit the room, but found that bars still covered the door.  Impulsively, he examined the room, trying to find a switch.  Discovering none, he proceeded to tap the walls with the butt of his sword.  Finally, he discovered a hollow sound along the left wall.  Using his newfound bombs, he attempted to blast the wall, and… nothing.  However, Link was not one to give up.  He uncoiled his whip and snapped it at the wall, fracturing it.  Link then placed another bomb against the wall, this time succeeding in clearing a passageway.

The next room contained a slew of Stalfos, which Link quickly dispatched.  He opened the door on his left to find himself in the narrow hallway blocked with boulders.  With a quick blast, these were soon gone, and Link was through the hall and back in the Gilded Hall.

Knowing that his goal was near at hand, Link rushed to the last locked door (not counting the one barred by the master lock) and opened it.  He found himself in yet another small room, complete with a treasure chest holding a small key, which Link pocketed, and a door along the opposite wall.  Entering the next room, Link found himself in a chamber much like the one in which he had found his bomb bag.  Sure enough, bars blocked the door as soon as he entered, and two giant ChuChus dropped from the ceiling.  Link dealt with these in much the same fashion as the first one, though the battle was more difficult.

After the blobs had been defeated, Link noticed that another large chest, this time embroidered in yellow and blue gold, had magically appeared in the center of the room.  Opening this, he found a golden key with a demon's head, a red rub shining where the demon's one eye should have been.  This was, in fact, the master key to the dungeon.  Guessing its purpose, Link exited the room through the now bar-less door, passed through the next room, and unlocked the master lock.

Opening the door, Link found himself in the Hall of Kings.  The walls were piled high with shelves full of glittering treasure, and tapestries of purple velvet displayed the crest of the royal family.  At the far end of the room was a golden sarcophagus, bearing a lock similar to those found on the dungeon's lesser doors.  However, Link had gone only a few steps towards this when the whole room started to shake.

Suddenly, the ceiling burst, and a giant armored Stalfos knight came crashing down into the hall.  Link found himself facing the Stalfos King, in all its terrible power.  The King aimed a chop of its axe at Link, and the Hylian barely dodged its blade.  Link countered with a similarly deadly arc of his sword, but the blade just glanced off of the plate armor.  Meanwhile, the Stalfos King swung his axe in a horizontal slice.  Link dodged just in time, but this time he tasted the axe's blade, receiving a deep gash across his breastbone.

Link tried a few more stabs, with no more luck than before.  He was running out of strength from his wound, and he feared that he was lost.  At just that moment, he remembered his whip.  Uncoiling it, he struck the Stalfos King, stunning it.  Link then swung his sword at the skeleton, causing the bones to come crashing to the floor in a heap.  Then, in a stroke of genius, Link placed a lighted bomb in the pile.  The resulting blast turned the bones to dust.

Link was startled to find that now, floating before him was the ghostly image of an ancient king.  "Fear not, for I mean you no harm," spoke the ghost.  "I commend you for your courage, and thank you for freeing my spirit.  In thanks, I offer you a heart container, a magical artifact which will increase your resilience against attacks."

Link accepted this gift with many thanks.  As soon as the heart container touched his fingers, it disappeared, and Link's wounds immediately healed.  Moreover, he felt stronger and more energized.

"Monsters who are strong in spirit may also bear hears such as these," the ghostly king continued.  "Now, let me read your fortune, for, as a ghost, I possess the power of prophecy.  Here is what I see: 'Somebody dear to you will betray you soon, to the misfortune of all.  Be wary of the company you keep.'  That is all I can tell you.  Heed it well."  With that, the ghostly king faded in a flash of white light.

Link was confused about this message, but he made his way over to the golden sarcophagus all the same.  He inserted his final small key into the lock and slid off the lid.  Inside, he found the king's bones, his bony hands clasping a green pendant on a gold chain.  Link grabbed this, replaced the lid, and left the Halls of Valhalla.


	4. Chapter 4

Link hurried down the tunnel towards the Sheikah City, wearing the pendant around his neck. The tunnel wove ever downward, and yet, as he neared the end, Link noticed a growing orange glow and a rise in temperature. Soon enough, he reached the tunnel's end.

The Sheikah City was enclosed entirely within one large cavern, a blazing bonfire burning in its center. Link noticed that the fire's wood was not being consumed by the flames, and at first he was puzzled by this; however, he quickly deduced that the flames must have been enchanted. The dwellings of the Sheikah were simply tunnels dug into the stone walls. At the far end of the cavern, the symbol of the Sheikah Eye was carved into the stone wall. Below this were strong oaken doors. Other than the Eye, however, the cavern bore no decorations.

Many Sheikah were gathered in the outer city. Some wore robes similar to Byrna's, but most of them were wearing skin-tight full-body suits. All of the Sheikah bore platinum hair, even the children. Many of the citizens bore ritual markings tattooed into their skin, and some even covered their faces with masks.

As Link was taking this scene in, Byrna strode up beside him. "Congratulations on returning from the Halls of Valhalla unharmed and successful," spoke the sage. "You have truly proven your courage this day. Now, the Sheikah Elder would like to have a word with you." And without waiting for a response from Link, Byrna mad his way towards the far end of the cavern.

Link quickly followed, making his way through the crowd but barely able to keep up with the sage. Finally, they arrived at the oaken doors, which opened immediately. However, as soon as they entered, the door slammed shut once more.

Link noticed that, although the chamber was lit, there seemed to be no source for the light. The chamber itself bore the same simplicity as the outer cavern, except for a raised dais, shrouded in shadow, at the far end.

"You must speak with the elder alone," Byrna instructed Link. "When you are finished, I will be waiting for you at the entrance to the city." With that, he left the chamber.

Alone, Link approached the dais. When he was nearly a yard away from it, an aged voice forcefully croaked, "That is close enough, young man." Link stopped immediately. "You must be quite a brave lad to venture alone into the Halls of Valhalla," the croaking voice continued. "Long has it been since the eyes of men have seen the Pendant of Courage, carved from the Pearl of the Wind Goddess, Farore. It seems that you are truly descended from the Hero of Winds."

"Are you the Sheikah Elder?" Link asked. His voice was less timid than when he had first approached Byrna.

"That I am, young lad," the Elder replied. With that, the center of the dais illuminated, revealing an ancient woman wrapped in a thick red hooded cloak. "My name is Impa," she continued, "and I am a descendant of one of the Sages who sealed Ganon in the Dark Void between realms. In addition to leading the Sheikah people, I have also served as nanny to the Princess Zelda, who escaped from the castle three nights ago."

"Do you know where the Princess is?" Link asked, concern in his voice.

"Ho ho, do you wish to protect her?" Impa asked, chuckling. "Well, young lad, you have been doing so all along! She is here!"

At this, the rest of the dais lit up. Sitting at Impa's right hands was a beautiful young woman wearing a pale blue gown. Link couldn't believe his eyes.

"Lucinda?!" Link shouted, awestruck. "How can this be so?"

"Ho ho, is that what you have been calling yourself, my dear?" Impa asked Zelda. "You are a clever one, I'll give you that!"

"Link, I am sorry to have deceived you," said Zelda. "It is true that I am the princess. However, our friendship is not changed by this fact."

"But, we kissed!" Link blurted out, still shocked by the turn of events.

"I am free to kiss whom I want," Zelda replied, smiling though her cheeks had reddened.

"Ho ho, a young love is blooming, it would seem," said Impa. "However, there are more sinister activities being planned as we speak, and if the Evil One were to rise again, there would be no place for love in this world. Link and Zelda, you must hurry. The Pendant of Wisdom is hidden in the castle. Zelda, I believe you know where it is hidden." Zelda nodded. Impa continued, "There is a forest surrounding the southern edge of Lake Hylia, in which you will find a secret passage leading to the castle. The castle itself is still under the control of Ganon's minions, so you will have to be careful. The hour grows late. You must hurry!"

.................................................................................................

Back in the house with red shutters, Link and Zelda were saying their farewells to Byrna. Zelda had changed into her old riding clothes, so as to draw less attention from others.

"Princess, I would think it wise that you continue to use the name of Lucinda while in public," the sage stated. "I am sure that Ganon has sensed the power which radiates from the stone of Farore, and I fear that his spies are many. His efforts to find you will surely increase."

"I will protect her with my life," replied Link. His tone was much more somber than before.

"Let's hope that you don't have to pay that ransom," Byrna replied. "Now, I have acquired a second horse for you to ride, Link. You need as much speed as possible in the next leg of your quest. However, do not attract too much attention to yourselves." He paused for a moment, smiling. "Link," he continued, "you have shown great courage thus far in your quest. I believe that you have the power to challenge Ganon. When the time comes, I will fight alongside you, but for now, I can only send with you my hope. Farewell, Children of Destiny!" And with that, he vanished in a flash of light.

.................................................................................................

They rode a couple of hours that night, camping along a small creek. After traveling a day longer, they reached the shores of Lake Hylia. The lake shimmered with the morning sun, its clear waters gently rolling with the summer breeze. The castle of the family Hyrule stood as a mountain island upon the lake's surface, but the banners of the royal crest had been replaced by flags bearing the semblance of a boar's head. Zelda shuddered at the sight.

"Let us make haste to the forest," she said.

They had reached the forest by midday. Fairy lights flickered amongst the beech, birch, and oak, as well as the underbrush; while birds chirped merrily in their perches. Although the canopy of leaves provided shade, they also prevented the air from moving, to the effect that the forest grew hot and stuffy as the afternoon drew on. Link and Zelda knew not where they needed to search, and after only a few hours in the woods, hot and confused, they grew frustrated.

Soon, however, they heard the tinkling of a waterfall in the distance. Lured by that irresistible sound, they pushed onward at a quicker pace, struggling to lead their horses. Eventually, they came upon a clearing in which rested a pool of the clearest water imaginable, a waterfall cascading into to it from a high stone wall.

"Please, Link, allow me to bathe in that pool for awhile," Zelda pleaded. "I am not accustomed to such brutal conditions."

Link agreed, albeit grudgingly, and taking the horses, he walked far enough into the woods to ensure her privacy, yet close enough to come quickly to her aid. After a few moments, though, he began to notice something strange.

"That's strange," he spoke to himself, "I can't hear the waterfall that seemed so enticing only a moment ago. I can't feel its irresistible pull, either." Then he knew that the force they had felt earlier was an enchantment, and he rushed back towards the clearing. No sooner had he started than Zelda's scream rent the birds' chatter. Coming to the clearing, however, he found no sign of the Princess.

"Lucinda, where are you?" he shouted, not risking to reveal her true identity.

"I'm here behind this bush," came her reply from behind a tall bush. "Don't come any closer, though, as I haven't got any clothes on!"

"Where are they?" Link asked, fighting back his adolescent urges.

"They were stolen by pixies," she replied, obviously losing her patience. "Link, see if there are any clothes in our saddlebags for me to wear!"

Though he had the strange feeling that they should not waste any time with this, Link nevertheless rummaged through the saddlebags, quickly producing his old buckskin pants and Zelda's fur-lined coat. Nothing could be done for shoes, so she would have to go barefoot. Link left the clothes in the clearing, and left Zelda to dress in privacy. After a few moments she called him, and he returned to find her in the odd-looking outfit. It was obvious that she had been crying, and she looked very uncomfortable in the hot clothes.

"The pixies flew into the forest," Zelda explained, pointing across the pool. There seemed to be a path there leading deeper into the forest. "Hurry, Link, we must catch them!"

Link felt that Zelda's reaction was silly and that they should hurry on with their quest, but he dared not express this concern. After quickly tying up the horse beside they pool, he lead Zelda along the path. This trail led straight for a ways, then branched into two curving paths, one leading forward and to the left, the other leading forward and to the right. They decided to follow the right-hand path.

Eventually, though, this path once more curved in to the left, as though it were part of a great loop. However, after seemingly circling this loop, they never once came upon their original path.

"Does this path spiral inward forever?" Zelda asked, looking tired. There was a hint of a whine in her voice.

"There's one way to find out," Link replied, a cunning look on his face. He then removed his hat and tied it loosely around a low tree limb. "There," he said. "If we do not come upon it after one loop, the path must spiral inward, and we can come back the way we came."

"And if we do come upon it?" Zelda asked, awed by this ingenious plan.

"Then we've been hoodwinked by the pixies," Link replied.

With this, the pair continued on along the path until at last, they came upon the tied-up hat. Link removed this from the limb and replaced it upon his head. "Just as I thought," he explained. "Their magic has sealed our original path."

At precisely that moment, they both heard a high-pitched giggle. Suddenly, a pixie, surrounded by a pink aura, shot forth from the tree where Link's hat had been tied and dived straight into the path, cutting through the earth as though she were a fish cutting through water.

"Look there!" Zelda exclaimed, pointing at the spot where the pixie had vanished. "The path at that spot has a different texture!"

This area, in fact, was made of cracked rock, whereas the rest of the path was dirt. Recognizing the situation, Link placed a bomb on this area and pulled Zelda out of the blast radius. The ensuing explosion revealed a pressure plate in the ground. Link stepped on this, and immediately, a path appeared in the central hub of trees leading to a cave. Link and Zelda looked at each other, then quickly followed this path and entered the cave.

Nearly a dozen pixies hovered over a pool of water, each pixie bearing a differently-colored aura. As soon as Link and Zelda entered the cave, the pixies swirled together and dove into the pool. A moment later, a much larger being swirled out.

She was a Great Fairy, though her wings were diaphanous like those of an insect. She was clothed in the leaves of the forest, and her bushy pink hair framed a wildly beautiful face.

"I am sorry to have deceived you, but it was the only way to lead you here," she said, giggling. "Besides, it was much more fun this way."

"Fun?!" Zelda shouted, outraged. "I have never been so humiliated!"

"Come, I could make it much worse," the fairy jokingly threatened.

The fairy's good cheer was infectious, and instead of being further outraged, Zelda began to giggle and Link laughed heartily.

"Now, let's get you dressed properly, Princess," the fairy said. She pointed her finger towards the ground beneath Zelda's bare feet, where there now shone a pink light. This light rose as a curtain around Zelda, shielding her from view. Then, in a flash, the curtain of light disappeared.

She was dressed in a green blouse, over which was a brown leather vest; a green skirt supported by a leather belt; and soft leather moccasins. Her hair was tied in a ponytail, and she wore a green bandanna over her head. A knife hung from her belt, and a quiver of arrows and a bow hung on her back. She looked just like a woodland huntress.

"These weapons will help you in your quest," the fairy explained. "Princess, you know the castle well, and should therefore lead this expedition. Now, I shall reveal the passage you have been searching for."

She lifted her arms above her head, and the pool drained in a whirlpool. Where it had lay, a hole now appeared with a ladder leading downward.

"Farewell, young heroes," the fairy said, giggling, "and may the way of the Hero lead to the Triforce!"


End file.
